El a kezekkel!
by SophieStaar
Summary: Hm... Hát, ez egy fanfiction a Fekete Dani-féle naruto paródiához. A két főszereplő Leonidas és Elton. A történet arról szól, hogyan lettek Dei "segítői", szóval a karjai :D És igen, YAOI. Aki nem szereti, ne olvassa. :D A kommenteket szeretettel várom! :D Még egyszer írom: Az eredeti mű, úgy értem az "Egy akatsukis élete" teljes egészében Dani tulajdonában áll!
1. A valóra vált álom

Fandom: Naruto – Egy akatsukis élete (paródia)

Pairing: Leonidas x Elton

Disclaimer: A történetben található szereplők teljes egészükben Kishimoto Masashi valamint Fekete Dani tulajdonában állnak, és semmilyen pénzszerzési szándékom nincsen a fanfiction megírásával. Egyedül a történet az enyém.

Note: Nagyon remélem, hogy nem én vagyok az első, akinek ez eszébe jutott. Mert ha igen, akkor valahogy muszáj arra a következtetésre jutnom, hogy túl élénk a fantáziám…

*Deidara vezetéknevéhez vettem a bátorságot és Taro Okamoto nevét használtam fel. Ő Japán egyik leghíresebb művésze. Róla mintázta Kishimoto-sensei Deidarát, valamint az agyagbombái is szörnyen hasonlítanak Taro szobraihoz.(:

1. fejezet - A valóra vált álom

_Ezt nem hiszem el…_ gondolta a rózsaszín hajú fiú, ahogy sietősen magára kapta a ruháit.

_Mindig ez történik…_

Tudta, hogy késésben van, ezért még jobban belehúzott és a fürdőbe rohant, hogy megvizsgálja magát a tükörben. Nem akart karikás szemekkel mutatkozni a tanács előtt.

Ha tudnák, hogy mennyire megbízhatatlan, talán sohasem lehetne belőle igazi segítő, és újabb 16 évet kellene várnia arra, hogy egy Taro* ivadék elérje a kamaszkort és ő belebújhasson szellemként az egyik kezébe.

Elton nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy immár teljesen felkészülve a központ felé igyekezett a gyűlésre. Ma tudja meg, hogy ki lesz a társa élete hátralévő részében.

Elpirult a gondolatra. _Ez teljesen úgy hangzik, mint egy kényszerházasság…_

Megrázta a fejét ezen a butaságon, és még határozottabban lépkedett a macskaköves úton.

Ő sosem fog megházasodni. Teljesen lehetetlen, ugyanis ő… Meleg.

Elmerengett a jövőjéről. _Nem valószínű, hogy egy szexi félistent kapok társamul, aki ráadásul ugyanolyan hajlamú, mint én…_

A legutóbbi gyűlésen mutatták meg neki a lány képét, akinek a kezébe kell bújnia. Hosszú, szőke haja van, mint a legtöbb Taronak, semmi különleges. Bár azt rebesgetik, hogy benne sokkal nagyobb tehetség lakozik, mint a családja többi tagjában.

A fiú megérkezett a hatalmas épülethez. Már három alkalommal járt itt, ez volt a negyedik. Mégis, most is tetőtől talpig kirázta a hideg, ahogy végignézett a kívülről romhalmaznak tűnő várutánzaton. Teljesen kirítt a környezetéből, szinte még az ég is sötétebb volt felette.

Elton nagyot nyelt, és belépett az épület kétszárnyas vaskapuján, amely félig nyitva állt.

Sietve lépkedett az üres és sötét folyosókon, hogy megérkezzen a gyűlésterembe. Nem akart körbenézni, ugyanis semmi olyat nem akart látni, amit nem kellene… Mondjuk vámpírokat, szörnyeket, gyilkosokat…

Nem értette, miért kell egy ilyen szörnyű helyen tartani a gyűléseket. Nem csak neki volt baja ezzel a hellyel – szinte mindenkire ráhozta a frászt a kísérteties környezet. Olyan is volt, aki azért mondott le a segítői posztról, mert túlságosan berezelt.

A gyűlésteremben néma csend honolt, ami kissé felerősítette Elton félelmét. Kinyitotta a terem ajtaját, és azon nyomban meghajolt.

- Elnézést kérek a késésért…

- Mégis miről beszélsz?

Elton szemöldök ráncolva egyenesedett fel, és megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy a gyűlésterem… Szinte üres.

Lehet, hogy annyira izgult, hogy félreolvasta az éjjeliszekrényen lévő digitális órán a számokat?

A terem falán lévő órára pillantott. Az hat óra huszonhét percet mutatott.

- Úgy tűnik, egy icike-picikét izgulok ma… - motyogta zavarában. Még majdnem egy egész órája volt a gyűlés kezdetéig.

- Semmi probléma. Foglalj csak helyet. Nemsokára mindenki megérkezik. Senki sem szeret az utolsó percben betoppanni.

Elton hálásan a legkedvesebb tanácstagra nézett, aki visszamosolygott rá. Olyan volt számára, mint egy apa. Egyedül ő értette meg Eltont, egyedül ő viselkedett vele egyenrangúként.

Hát igen. A fiú elég kirívó volt a lányos hanglejtésével és öltözködésével. Szinte sütött róla, hogy melyik oldalon áll. Ez volt az oka annak, hogy nagyon kevés barátja volt, és azok is mind lányok.

Hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és az egyik székbe ült, amelyik a hatalmas asztalnál állt.

A tanácstag nem szólt egy szót sem, amikor a fiú az asztalra könyökölt és a kezeibe temette az arcát. Tudta, hogy most egy nehéz időszakon kell túlesnie, és csak magára számíthat. Meg akarta kérdezni tőle, hogy biztos-e magában. Hiszen annyira fiatal… Alig 21 éves…

A legtöbb segítő vár legalább 60 évet, amíg kellő tapasztalatot szerez.

A társától is féltette. Igen, ő tudta ki lesz az. Nem sok jót hallott róla, mégis, áment a vizsgán, és segítő lehet belőle is. Az a férfi sokkal tapasztaltabb, mint ez a fiú.

_Lehet, hogy bántani fogja…_

_Nem, nem engedem neki. Mert akkor velem gyűlik meg a baja!_

- Figyelj Elton – szólalt meg végül mégis. – Nincs miért izgulnod. Minden rendben lesz.

A fiú kikukucskált az ujjai közül, és szembetalálta magát a mosolygó idős tanácstaggal. Ő is eleresztett egy mosolyt, és leengedte a karjait, majd hátradőlt a székben.

- Rendben van. Csak... Nagyon várom már. És kíváncsi vagyok a társamra is. Meg arra, hogy vajon a lány, akinek segítünk majd, milyen lesz.

A tag pislogott kettőt, majd visszakérdezett.

- A lány?

- Igen, tudja, a Taro gyerek.

- De ő… Fiú.

- Hogy mi? Az teljességgel lehetetlen! Mert ő… De hiszen… Hosszú haja van!

- Te is elég lányosan nézel ki, már ne haragudj. És szerintem te sem örülnél neki, ha valaki azt hinné, lány vagy.

_Na basszus._

- Igaza van… Szóval. Fiú – hümmögött elgondolkodva. _Talán ez mókásabb lesz, mint gondoltam._

Egy fél óra múlva már majdnem mindenki megérkezett. Halkan beszélgettek, Eltont kérdezgették, megtárgyalták a gyűlés menetét.

Csupán egyetlen szék volt üres. Elton nem tehetett mást, mint hogy folyton az ajtót bámulja. Szörnyen kíváncsi volt, kivel lesz összekötve a sorsa. Ám a társa nem jött, még húsz perc múlva sem.

Idegesen fészkelődött a széken, és egyre gyakrabban pillantgatott az ajtó és a falon lévő óra felé.

_Már csak egy perc… Hol van már?_

Körbenézett a teremben lévőkön. Rajta kívül senkit sem érdekelt, hogy csak az egyik segítő van jelen. Ugyanúgy beszélgettek, majd amikor fél nyolckor megszólalt egy csengő, mindenki elcsendesedett, és a tanácselnök felállt.

Leonidas sosem volt túl jó alvó. Életének hetvenhatodik évében is ugyanolyan korán kelt, mint eddig mindig.

Egy pár éve furcsa álmok gyötörték, és már szinte eggyé váltak a mindennapjaival. Egyszerűen nem tudja kiverni a fejéből a mosolygós rózsaszín hajú fiú arcát.

_Mi van velem? _

Leo a falba ütött, de annyira erősen, hogy az berepedt. Amikor sikerült lenyugodnia, a mosdóba sétált, hogy segítsen az alsónadrágjában dudorodó nem épp apró problémán. _A rohadt életbe. Miért pont fiú?_

A mosdóból kijövet a falon lévő naptárra esett a pillantása. Aznap volt a gyűlés, jó lett volna, ha rendbe szedi magát. Igaz, volt még két és fél órája a gyűlés kezdetéig, mégsem akart késve érkezni. Az asztalához igyekezett, előkotort egy doboz cigit, egy szálat a szájába helyezett és ráérősen meggyújtotta. Mélyet szívott a cigarettából, hogy kiürítse az elméjét. Egyedül ez tudta lenyugtatni, csak ez tudta elvonni a figyelmét, hogy ne az álmaira koncentráljon.

Felkapta a ruháit, a cigis dobozt a farzsebébe csúsztatta, majd kisétált a lakásából és zsebre tett kézzel a gyűlés helye felé igyekezett.

Ez volt a negyedik gyűlés a Deidara srác segítői számára, de az első hármon nem volt szükséges megjelennie – így hát nem is ment el. Viszont a mai kötelező. Ez lesz az utolsó.

Elérte az épületet, és rövid időn belül már a folyosón lépkedett. Lassan, ráérősen sétált, mindent jól megnézett. A hely belülről is ugyanolyan félelmetes volt, mint kívülről. A falakat és oszlopokat ijesztő motívumok díszítették, a szobrok szinte horrorba illőek voltak.

Az egyik sarokban meglátott valami fénylőt, ezért odasietett, hogy megnézze mi az.

_Csak egy darab pénz._

Megfordult, és indult volna tovább, amikor a folyosón egy gyorsan haladó fiút pillantott meg, akinek… Rózsaszín haja volt. Azon nyomban megdermedt. A szájában lévő cigi halkan puffant a földön, de ez most nem érdekelte Leonidast. A fiú után rohant, majd hirtelen megállt. Figyelte a lányos mozgását, ahogy végigsiet a folyosón a gyűlésterem felé.

Gúnyosan szisszent egyet. Legszívesebben jól bokán rúgta volna magát.

Lassan kezdett minden a helyére kerülni. Az a srác lesz a társa élete hátralévő részében… És most már nincsen visszaút.

Eldöntötte, hogy minél távolabb fogja tartani magától a fiút.

Eszébe jutott, hogyan lépkedett, és rágyújtott egy újabb szálra.

- A rohadt buzi…


	2. Már csak két nap!

Fandom: Naruto – Egy akatsukis élete (paródia)

Pairing: Leonidas x Elton

Disclaimer: A történetben található szereplők teljes egészükben Kishimoto Masashi valamint Fekete Dani tulajdonában állnak, és semmilyen pénzszerzési szándékom nincsen a fanfiction megírásával. Egyedül a történet az enyém.

2. fejezet – Már csak két nap!

Leonidas még sosem érezte magát ennyire összezavarodottnak. Nagyokat szívott az utolsó szál cigijéből, és az épület oldalának dőlt. Egyszerűen nem volt lelkiereje bemenni a gyűlésre. Tudta, hogy így biztosan el fog késni, mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy visszamenjen… Ugyanis ott bent ült egy rózsaszín hajú srác, aki már akkor az álmaiban kísértette, amikor még nem is találkoztak.

Remegett a keze, ahogy elhajította a csikket. Szinte a lábán is alig tudott megállni.

_Mi van velem? Ez már egyáltalán nem normális az én koromban. Főleg úgy, hogy fiúról van szó…_

Meghallotta a megbeszélés kezdetét jelző csengőt, ezért erőt vett magán és ellökte magát a faltól, majd elindult újra a folyosón, ami a gyűlésterembe vezet.

Egyre gyorsabban vette a levegőt, ahogy a terem ajtajához ért. A szíve a torkában dobogott, a keze az idegességtől jéghideg lett.

Nem tudta miért izgul ennyire. _Hiszen ez csak egy kissrác! _

Emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy ki is ő. Hogy minek tartják. És hogy megígérte magának, hogy tartja magát a pletykákhoz. Ugyanis ő egy bunkó állat, akinek nincsen szíve…

Remélte, hogy a fiú is ezt fogja tartani róla, mert akkor annál kevesebb a valószínűsége, hogy az álmai valóra válnak…

Ahogy belökte az ajtót, szinte az összes szem rászegeződött.

Mégis, a legfeltűnőbb egy csillogó kék szempár volt, amely először döbbenten, aztán félve nézett végig rajta.

Leo még jobban ráncolta a szemöldökét, ahogy nyugalmat próbált magára erőltetni. Nagy nehezen elszakította a tekintetét a srácról, és az egyetlen üres székhez lépdelt.

Amint elfoglalta a helyét, a tanácselnök újra belekezdett a mondókájába. Leonidas erősen koncentrált a szavaira. Igen, újfent próbálta elterelni a figyelmét.

_Úgysem fog sikerülni._

Elton az ajtóhoz kapta a fejét, amint hallotta, hogy valaki belép. _Végre._

Az ott álló férfi megjelenése egyértelműen laza volt és férfias. Nem tűnt többnek 30-nál. Zöld haja megnyerően keretezte az arcát, ami nem volt éppen kedvesnek mondható. A szemöldökét ráncolva, kezeit zsebrevágva, morcosan nézett körbe az asztalnál ülő társaságon.

Szúrós szemekkel vizslatott mindenkit, de mintha a fiún egy kicsivel többet elidőzött volna.

Eltonnak fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon. A férfiból áradt az erő és a magabiztosság. _Na, meg a felsőbbrendűség._

Igen, vonzónak találta, még a dühös arckifejezése ellenére is. Aztán amikor belenézett a szemébe, megijedt attól, amit ott látott.

De nem tudta jobban elemezni, hogy biztosan jól gondolta-e, ugyanis a férfi pár lassú lépéssel a székéhez ment és beleült, majd amikor az elnök újra felvette a gyűlés menetét, beletemetkezett a szavaiba.

Elton egyáltalán nem tudott figyelni az öregember magyarázására. Tekintete minduntalan visszatért a férfi arany szemeihez, a férfias állához, a nem túl hosszú, szögegyenes zöld hajához…

Amikor a férfi is rápillantott, újra meglátta a szemében azt, amit egy pár perccel ezelőtt.

Megvetést.

_Miért is lenne ő más? Mindenki gyűlöl azért, amilyen vagyok. _

A fiú szégyenkezve az asztal lapjára szegezte a tekintetét. Minél előbb el akart tűnni erről a helyről. Semmi kedve nem volt élete hátralevő részét egy homofób alakkal eltölteni…

Szörnyen érezte magát, mert tudta, hogy innen már nincs visszaút. Ha elkezdte, be is kell fejeznie…

- Deidara holnapután betölti a tizenkilencedik életévét – jelentette ki a tanácselnök. – Addig ajánlom, hogy ismerkedjetek meg. Sőt, jobb lenne, ha összeköltöznétek erre a kis időre.

- Hogy mi van? Öszeköltözni? _Ezzel?_ - ugrott fel a székből Leonidas láthatóan kiakadva. – Maga áhh… nem normális!

Elton megrökönyödve figyelte a jelenetet.

_Ezzel? Még csak ember sem vagyok a szemében?_

A fiú úgy döntött, nem fog a férfi nyilvánvaló ellenszenvével foglalkozni, és azért is összebarátkozik vele. Hiszen halálukig együtt lesznek…

_Mondtam, hogy kényszerházasság._

- Jajj ugyan már bibe-baba, biztos szupi lesz – villantott Elton egy édes mosolyt a férfi felé. – És ha szépen megkérsz, akkor éjjelente nem fogok bemászni az ágyadba.

Leonidas köpni-nyelni nem tudott erre a felszólalásra. A fiú mosolyát figyelte. _Pont olyan, mint az álmaimban…_

Egyre jobban kezdte idegesíteni ez a srác, ugyanis nem csak a mozgásában, hanem a hangjában is volt valami… izgató.

A férfi távolabb húzódott Eltontól.

- Magadnál vagy?

- Ezt most azonnal fejezd be, Leonidas! – utasította az elnök azon a mély, tiszteletet parancsoló hangján.

A férfi rájött, hogy nincs értelme ellenkezni vele. Ő egy „felsőbb hatalom". Csak börtönbe kerülne érte, ha inzultálná.

- Ch.

Elton még mindig tartotta a kényszermosolyát. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak figyelte, ahogy a férfi megigazítja az aranysávos kalapját, és gyűlölködve visszaül a helyére.

A férfi szemei veszedelmesen megvillantak, amikor észrevette, hogy Elton bámulja, és a fiú azon nyomban el is kapta a tekintetét.

Néma csendben ültek a gyűlés hátralévő részében, és még csak a másik felé sem néztek.

Leonidas volt az első, aki kilépett az ajtón. Egészen védtelennek érezte magát a cigije nélkül, de már elszívta az egész dobozt. Átkozta a szerencsétlenségét, amiért ennyire kiborult egy ilyen kis ribanctól.

Maga mögé pillantott, és észrevette, hogy a rózsaszín hajú srác követi. Még jobban összeráncolta a szemöldökét a gondolatra, hogy a fiú ugyanarra lakik, amerre ő.

_Vagy most két napig majd ugyanott._

Kicsit lelassított, hogy kevesebb legyen a távolság köztük, majd anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna, megszólalt.

- A vendégszobában alszol.

Amint meghallotta a férfi mély, dübörgő hangját, Elton felpillantott a földről. Sokkal közelebb sétáltak egymáshoz, mint egy perccel ezelőtt.

- M-mi?

- Azt mondtam, a vendégszobában alszol! – kiáltott fel a férfi ingerülten.

Elton szemei tányérnyira kerekedtek a felismeréstől. A férfi…

_Megengedi, hogy beköltözzek hozzá?_

Akarata ellenére is elmosolyodott. _Hát mégsem annyira kőszívű._

- Értettem! – felelte vigyorogva. Máris sokkal jobban érezte magát. Lehet, hogy valami jó is ki fog még ebből sülni.

Leo kihallotta a fiú hangjából a boldogságot. Nem értette, hogy tud mindenhez ennyire pozitívan hozzáállni. Nemrég még ordibált vele, de ő mégis… Kedvesen viselkedik vele.

Megszaporázta a lépteit, mintha csak maga mögött akarná hagyni az egész eddigi napot.

Csakhogy Elton azon nyomban utána sietett, és amikor melléért, mosolyogva faggatni kezdte.

- Nagyon messze laksz? Ha igen, akkor kénytelen leszel a karjaidban cipelni majd, mint egy hercegnőt. Ah, annyira, de annyira szeretnék hercegnő lenni!

Leonidas a fejét fogta. Pont egy ilyen nyomorultat kifogni társul… Ez az ő szerencséje.

Aztán amikor Elton a kedvenc plüssnyuszijáról kezdett hadoválni, Leonidasnak erővel kellett visszafognia magát, nehogy leüsse a srácot.

_Türtőztesd magad… _

Arra gondolt, hogy vajon hogyan fogja túlélni az elkövetkezendő két napot. Meg élete hátralévő részét.

Fájdalmasat sóhajtott.

Elton teljesen elképedt a hatalmas ház látványára. Tátott szájjal nézett körbe az óriási nappaliban.

- Azta de menő! Biztos nagyon gazdag vagy.

A férfi úgy tűnt, nem igazán akar vele beszélgetni. Szinte egész úton némaságba burkolózott, és most is csak kisvártatva szólalt meg.

- A szüleimtől rengeteg pénzt örököltem.

Leonidas lehuppant a hatalmas kanapéra, és onnan figyelte, ahogy Elton felfedezi a házát. A szája széle öntudatlanul is felkunkorodott, és nem tehetett róla, de elégedettnek érezte magát.

Elton mosolyogva ült le mellé, és valami értelmetlen dologról kezdett magyarázni. Leo nem tudott a szavaira koncentrálni, ugyanis folyton elterelte a figyelmét az a gyönyörű égkék szempár…

A fiú kezdte kicsit hülyén érezni magát. Leonidas már jó perce nem mozdult meg, csak bámult a szemeibe.

Elton önkéntelenül is a férfi vállára rakta a kezét.

- Hé, rendben vagy, drága?

Leonidas a hirtelen jött kontaktus kirántotta a kábulatból. Egyszerre érzett dühöt és szégyent.

_Minden miatta van!_

- Vedd le rólam a kezed, te mocskos buzi! – sziszegte, és lelökte a fiút a kanapéról. Az felkiáltott fájdalmában, de a férfi nem foglalkozott vele. _Megérdemli a kis hímringyó._

Leo felállt a kanapéról és hatalmas, dübörgő léptekkel a hálószobájába sietett. Magára csapta az ajtót, és a fejét fogva ült le az ágyára.

_Úgy viselkedek, mint egy hormonzavaros kamasz… Ez nem vall rám._


	3. Igaz lenne?

Fandom: Naruto – Egy akatsukis élete (paródia)

Pairing: Leonidas x Elton

Disclaimer: A történetben található szereplők teljes egészükben Kishimoto Masashi valamint Fekete Dani tulajdonában állnak, és semmilyen pénzszerzési szándékom nincsen a fanfiction megírásával. Egyedül a történet az enyém.

Note: Lerajzoltam Leo-t meg Eltont is.^^ itt a link:  /120526/Leo_Elton_ .hu_.jpg

3. fejezet – Igaz lenne?

Elton csak meredt maga elé. Azon gondolkozott, ami az előbb történt. A férfi… egy apró érintéstől bedühödött, és fellökte. A fiú köztudottan optimista volt, de a jelenlegi helyzet még őt is nyomasztotta.

_Lehetetlen, hogy megkedveljen… Bár velem már más a helyzet._

A bal kezét a hevesen dobogó szívéhez emelte. Hihetetlen, hogy ennyire izgatott lett amiatt, hogy a férfi bámulta…

Megpróbált lenyugodni és mélyen kifújta a levegőt. Feltápászkodott a földről és a kanapéba huppant. A lábait felhúzta, és a fejét a térdére hajtva gondolkozóba esett.

Leonidas előkotort egy doboz cigit az egyik fiókjából, kihúzott egy szálat, meggyújtotta és az ágyára feküdt. Gyilkos szemekkel bámulta a plafont, mintha azon akart volna bosszút állni a saját érzései miatt.

A fiú volt a legrosszabb, akit csak társául kaphatott.

_Ahogy mozog, ahogy beszél… Még csak nem is titkolja, hogy buzi..._

Felült, nagyot szívott a cigijéből és lassan kifújta a füstöt. A gyomra korgott az éhségtől, így hát kénytelen volt kimenni a szobájából, és szembenézni a fiúval. _És ha már az a szerencsétlen itt lakik, enni is adnom kell neki._

A cigivel a szájában kicaplatott a szobájából, még mindig dühös kifejezéssel az arcán. Elton, amint megpillantotta, összerezzent.

Aztán amikor megszólalt, még egyszer.

- Csinálok szendvicset.

A férfi nem fordult Elton felé, így nem láthatta, hogy a fiú szája tátva marad a csodálkozástól.

Elton aztán elmosolyodott. _Tényleg nem olyan vészes a helyzet, mint amilyennek tűnik._

- Köszönöm.

A férfi egy pillanatra megállt, majd sétált tovább a konyha felé.

Egy pár perc alatt kész lett a szendvicsekkel. Két tányérral a kezében jött ki a konyhából, és az egyiket Eltonnak nyújtotta. A fiú szélesen vigyorogva fogadta el. A férfi sziszegett egyet, majd a saját szendvicsével visszavonult a szobájába.

Elton csalódott volt, hogy nem együtt esznek, de már azt is haladásnak könyvelte el a kapcsolatukban, hogy a férfi gondol rá. Jókedvvel falatozta el a szendvicsét, majd újra felfedezőútra indult a házban, hiszen korábban csak nagyjából nézte meg a dolgokat. Mindenhol alaposan körülnézett, de férfi szobáját nagy ívben elkerülte.

A vendégszoba nem volt túl nagy, de épp elég Eltonnak, hogy két napig lakjon benne. Arra gondolt, hogy muszáj lesz visszamennie a saját lakásába pár ruháért, ha tényleg itt akar maradni. _Akar a fene._

Tudta, hogy a ruhák ráérnek következő nap is. _Simán aludhatok alsógatyában._

Lekapta a fejéről a napszemüvegét és az ágy mellett álló éjjeliszekrényre rakta. Leült az ágyra.

Elgondolkozva a paplant kezdte simogatni. _Mennyire puha… Vajon hányan élvezhették már ennek a takarónak a selymességét? _

Nagyot nyelt.

_És vajon hányan élvezhették Leonidas ágyának a puhaságát?_

Elvörösödött a gondolatra, hogy a férfi szinte minden nap nőket cipel fel a lakására. Biztos volt benne, hogy nagy nőcsábász.

_Lehet, hogy van valakije? És vajon volt már pasival?_

_Biztos sok srác ajánlotta már fel magát neki. _

Eltonnak levegőznie kellett. Nem csak magának ígérte meg, hogy nem mászik rá Leonidasra, hanem a férfinak is. És ahhoz, hogy most azonnal ne rohanjon be a szobájába és ugorjon rá, le kellett nyugodnia.

Villámgyors léptekkel száguldott ki a lakásból, maga mögött hagyva egy elképedt zöld hajú férfit, aki épp hozzá indult, hogy megbeszéljék a köztük egyre csak hatalmasodó problémát.

Elton hajnali kettőkor ért csak vissza a férfi lakásához. Az egész napot az egyik barátnőjénél töltötte, akivel részegre itták magukat annak örömére, hogy Eltonból segítő lesz.

A fiú az alkohol hatására elpanaszolta a lánynak, hogy milyen szörnyű, de egyben szexi társat kapott. A lány azt tanácsolta, hogy beszéljék meg a dolgot. Vagy, ha máshogy nem megy, támadja le.

Elton nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy belépett a házba. Már kezdett józanodni, és a feje is iszonyatosan hasogatott.

Átkozta magát, amiért nem tért be idefele jövet a saját házába. Nem, nem a ruhák izgatták, hanem… A plüssnyuszija. Anélkül soha nem tudott elaludni…

_Úgy tűnik, ma is egész éjszaka fent leszek._

A házban teljes sötétség uralkodott, Leonidas bizonyára már lefeküdt aludni.

Eltonnak nagyon sokáig tartott, mire megtalálta a vendégszobát. A szeme lassan hozzászokott a sötétséghez, így levetkőzött és az ágyba feküdt, hátha mégis álomba szenderül.

Órákon át feküdt az ágyon, de nem sikerült elaludnia. Egyre csak forgolódott, de csak nem jött álom a szemére. Régen ilyen helyzetben mindig bebújt egy barátnőjéhez, és úgy aludt el.

Most még csak gondolni sem akart arra, hogy átmegy a férfi szobájába, és vele együtt alszik.

_Megígértem, hogy nem teszem._

Egy végtelennel tűnő óra után aztán feladta önmaga ellen a harcot, kimászott az ágyából, és halkan átsompolygott a férfi szobájába.

Az ajtóban megállt, mert nem mert közelebb menni. Hallgatta, ahogy a férfi egyenletesen szuszog.

Egy kis ideig állt még ott, majd nagy levegőt vett és eldöntötte, hogy nem fordul vissza.

Tett egy bizonytalan lépést, majd még egyet. Amikor a férfi elé ért, leguggolt.

- Leo… Hé, Leo… - suttogta.

Semmi reakció. Gyengéden megsimogatta a férfi arcát.

- Leo…

A férfi szeme kinyílt, Eltonra arany tekintet tapadt. Hirtelen nem tudott megszólalni. Aztán megnyugodott, mert látta, hogy a férfi még félálomban van.

- Itt… Itt aludhatnék veled?

A férfi egy szót sem szólt, csak átcsúszott az ágy másik oldalára, és kissé felemelte a takarót. Gyengéden, félig lehunyt szemmel mosolygott rá, és magához ölelte a fiút.

Elton nem értette a férfi viselkedését. Délelőtt még ordibált vele, elhordta mindennek, most meg… Pont az ellentettje.

Érezte a férfi meleg leheletét a nyakán, és megborzongott.

Eldöntötte, hogy nem foglalkozik most felesleges dolgokkal. A lényeg, hogy a férfi most nem ellenségeskedik vele.

Lehunyta a szemét, és élvezte a melegséget, amit a férfi ölelése nyújtott neki.

Pár pillanat múlva már mélyen aludt.

Leonidas életében először kialudta magát, és jókedvvel ébredt. Ráadásul most kevésbé álmodott durvát, mint szokott. Kifejezetten kellemes volt. Bár, ugyanúgy a fiú volt a főszereplője. Mint mindig, most is merevedése volt, de ebben a kedélyes állapotban ez sem zavarta.

Nyújtózkodni akart, hogy felébredjen kicsit, de valami lefogta a jobb karját.

Ijedten pillantott le, és tátva maradt a szája, amikor ott a rózsaszín hajú fiút pillantotta meg.

- Hogy mi? Nem álom volt…? – motyogta értetlenkedve, majd amikor rájött, hogy a fiú szorosan hozzásimulva fekszik, azonnal kiugrott az ágyból és a fürdőbe sietett.

Elton azon nyomban felébredt, ahogy a feje alól kiszabadult férfi karja után az arca a lepedőre puffant.

Álmosan nyitotta ki a szemét, majd vissza is csukta.

- Hagyj aludni édesem, álmos vagyok…

Pár perc múlva kezdett valóban felébredni, és felült. Amint rájött, hol van, az arca élénkvörös színt vett fel, és a bal oldalára pillantott, oda, ahol eddig a férfi feküdt. Elton még érezte maga körül a férfi sajátos illatát, és mélyen belélegezte.

Remegő lábbal kelt ki az ágyból, majd a vendégszobába ment, hogy felöltözzön.

_Elég kellemetlen…_

Amint elkészült, visszament Leonidas szobájába, de a férfi még nem ment vissza. Tehát még a fürdőben van.

Arra gondolt, hogy ideje lenne megreggeliznie. Aztán, miután befejezte, hazamehetne a ruháiért és a nyuszijáért, hogy ne kelljen többet ebbe a kínos helyzetbe kerülnie.

A konyhába sietett, hogy rántottát készítsen. Remélte, hogy a férfi szereti.

Elton már 10 perce az ebédlőben ült az üres tányérja előtt, Leonidasra várva. A férfi rántottája magányosan állt az asztalon, talán már ki is hűlt. A fiú nem tehetett róla, de kissé csalódottnak érezte magát.

Eldöntötte, hogy megkeresi Leonidast.

Benézett a fürdőbe, de a férfi nem volt ott. Újra a hálószobája felé vette az irányt, de az is üres volt.

Ugyanígy járt az összes többi helyiségnél is. Az utolsó szobából kijőve nekidőlt az ajtónak, és gondolkozni kezdett.

_Vajon hol van? És miért nem szólt, hogy elmegy? Mindegy, nem számít._

Leonidas nem bírt egy légtérben maradni a fiúval azok után, ami az este történt. Nem egyszerűen csak… beengedte a fiút az ágyába, hanem még magához is ölelte alvás közben!

Aznap reggel már a harmadik szál cigijét szívta, de nem bánta. Le kellett nyugodnia. Igaz, már elintézte magát a fürdőben, de a szíve még mindig zakatolt.

_Ez így nem mehet tovább._

A fűben feküdve valahogy sokkal távolibbnak tűnt minden probléma, mint bent a házban. Ilyenkor örült, hogy volt egy kis kertje, ahova kivonulhatott a világ gondjai elől.

A felhőket nézte, ahogy lassan tovaszállnak a kék égbolton.

_Ugyanolyan kék, mint a szeme…_

Hirtelen felült és ingerülten szívott egyet a cigijéből.

_Már megint mikre gondolok?_

Kezdett elege lenni ebből az állandó stresszből. Ki akart szabadulni, már teljesen mindegy hogyan, csak legyen egy nyugodt napja…

Újra a fiú jutott eszébe, az állandó jókedvével és kedvességével. Arra gondolt, hogy talán minden úgy volt elrendezve, hogy ők ketten találkozzanak.

_Milyen kegyetlen tréfát űz velem a sors._


	4. Összezavarodva

Fandom: Naruto – Egy akatsukis élete (paródia)

Pairing: Leonidas x Elton

Disclaimer: A történetben található szereplők teljes egészükben Kishimoto Masashi valamint Fekete Dani tulajdonában állnak, és semmilyen pénzszerzési szándékom nincsen a fanfiction megírásával. Egyedül a történet az enyém.

Note: Ki jön rá, melyik számról van szó a történetben? Nekem az egyik kedvencem.*-*

Aki kitalálja, az epertortát kap! :D

– Osszezavarodva

Eltonnak minden vágya az volt, hogy hazarohanjon pár tiszta ruháért meg a plüsséért, de nem akarta úgy otthagyni Leonidas házát, hogy nincs bent senki. Rosszul érezte volna magát, amiért nincs annyi felelősségtudata, hogy ne menjen csak úgy el.

Arra gondolt, hogy talán a férfi nem vitte el magával a ház kulcsát, amikor elment. El is indult a bejárati ajtó irányába, hátha meglátja benne a kis fém tárgyat, ám csalódnia kellett. A kulcslyuk üres volt.

Amikor visszafordult, áldotta a szerencséjét, hogy ezt balra tette, ugyanis ott egy kisebb szekrény volt. Valószínűleg kulcsok voltak benne…

Elton felnyitotta, és felcsillant a szeme.

_Bingó!_

A kis fogasokon csupán egyetlen egy kulcscsomó lógott. Elton lekapta és mindegyiket belepróbálta a kulcslyukba. Már épp kezdte volna feladni, ám az utolsó előttivel végre sikere volt. Boldogan lépett ki az ajtón, és ugyanazzal a mosollyal kezdte el bezárni, de egy kéz megállította.

Nagyot dobbant a szíve, amikor a hosszú ujjak ráfonódtak a csuklójára. Aztán megérezte azt a jellegzetes illatot, és még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik.

- Mégis mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Leonidas számonkérően.

Elton nyelt egyet, és a férfira nézett. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy éppen dühösen néz rá, vagy úgy, mint egy őrültre. Nagy valószínűséggel mindkettő.

- Azt hittem nem vagy itthon… - A hangja halk volt, esetlen. Még jobban elvörösödött, ahogy meghallotta, mennyire félénknek is hangzik.

Leonidas meglepődött a fiú reakcióján. Nem akarta megijeszteni… Elengedte a csuklóját, és hátrébb lépett.

Aztán eljutott az agyáig, mit is mondott.

_Itthon._

_Mintha ez a kis szuka itt lakna. _

Megint dühös lett, de megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát. Meg kell beszélniük, hiszen életük végéig együtt lesznek…

_Nem szabad felhúznom magam._

Nagy levegőt vett, és kinyújtotta a kezét.

- A kulcsot.

Elton pislogott egyet, majd kihúzta a zárból és a férfi nyitott tenyerébe ejtette az apró tárgyat, ügyelve arra, hogy még csak véletlenül se érjen hozzá.

- Hova indultál? – A férfi olyan hangon kérdezte, mintha egyáltalán nem érdekelte volna, de a szeme kíváncsian, fürkészőn vizslatta őt.

- Haza – olyan hangon válaszolt, mintha teljesen egyértelmű lett volna. – Hoznom kell pár ruhát, ha már két napig itt roskadok.

Elton remélte, hogy a másik okot nem kell említenie…

A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Csak kérned kellett volna. Van egy pár kisebb pólóm és nadrágom, amit kölcsön tudok adni.

Zavartan gondolt arra, hogy nem csak azok, hanem pár szoknya és női alsónemű is van nála.

Még a legutolsó barátnőjéé voltak, de ő még mindig nem adta vissza neki őket. A lány sem kereste őt, így ez a dolog elfelejtődött. Most mégis arra gondolt, hogy sürgősen vissza kell adnia őket.

_Ha Elton meglátja…_

Elmélkedéséből a fiú egyre csak pirosodó arca rántotta ki.

- Ne-nem csak a ruha a probléma… - motyogta, és próbálta kerülni a férfi tekintetét. – Hanem…

- Hanem még mi? – Leonidas kezdett kicsit türelmetlen lenni.

Elton elfutott mellette, de még mindig nem nézett rá. Amikor már jó pár méter választotta el őket egymástól, visszafordult, és nevetve szólt vissza neki.

- Semmi közöd hozzá!

Leonidas hosszan nézett a fiú után, aki a mondata után elrohant. Fogalma sem volt, mi ütött belé. Úgy állt ott, mint valami faszent, és csak miután Elton befordult a sarkon, mozdult meg. A homlokát dörzsölve lépett be a házba, és elindult a konyha felé, ugyanis rettentően megéhezett kint a kertben. Ahogy átsétált az ebédlőn, a szeme megakadt valamin, ami az asztalon volt…

A rántotta volt, amit Elton készített. Leo megpiszkálta egy kicsit kézzel, és csalódottan konstatálta, hogy az étel már rég kihűlt. Megfogta a tányért és a konyhába sétált, hogy felmelegítse a mikróban.

Kegyetlennek érezte magát amiatt, amit a fiúval tett, és tenni fog még, de nem akart változtatni a viselkedésén. Mert ő egy rohadék szemétláda. Ráadásul megígérte magának azon a napon, amikor először meglátta, a hogy távol tartja magától Eltont.

Eszébe jutott a kanapés jelenet, és az, mennyire elveszett a csodás kékjeiben. Ha még pár percet ültek volna ott, biztos, hogy megcsókolja…

Aztán rögtön aznap este, egy ágyban aludtak, ő pedig magához ölelte…

_Na, ennyit a távoltartásról._

Kezdte elfogadni, hogy amit érez, azon nem lehet változtatni. Hiába idegesíti a viselkedése, hiába annyira irritáló a hanglejtése, _hiába… annyira szexi a mozgása… és a szemei…_

Szóval, végülis, igen. Vonzódik egy kibaszott sráchoz, aki ráadásul a társa, és még csak nem is tagadja, hogy buzi!

_Persze, nem mintha tehetnék róla. Minden azok miatt az álmok miatt vannak. _

_Igen, az álmok. Azok a szörnyű, mégis kellemes álmok, amelyek után reggel mindig hányingerem és merevedésem van egyszerre…_

El akarta felejteni a fiút, mégis minden percben eszébe jutott. Ahogy nevet, ahogy mosolyog… És a srác gondolt rá, hiszen reggelit is készített neki. Ő meg volt akkora bunkó, hogy nem evett vele. Egyszerűen csak fogta magát, és elvonult a kertbe...

_Mindegy._

Megrázta a fejét, kivette a mikróból a kaját, előszedett egy villát és a konyhapultra támaszkodva enni kezdett.

_Akkor is egy köcsög leszek vele. Nem változtatok, még akkor sem, ha teljesen magába bolondít… Ami sosem fog bekövetkezni._

Ahogy befejezte az evést, a szobájába vonult és rágyújtott egy újabb cigire, megint megpróbálva kiüríteni az agyát. Mivel ez nem jött össze, előkereste az iPodját, bedugta a fülébe és hanyatt vágódott az ágyán. Fülében dübörgött a zene, így nem is hallhatta, ahogy Elton megérkezik.

A dal szövegére figyelt, ami valahogy meghökkentően illett e jelenlegi helyzetébe. Kivéve talán azt, hogy ő nem volt szerelmes.

Amikor az énekes eljutott ahhoz a részhez, amikor azt énekli, hogy „Mindent utálsz bennem, miért szeretsz engem?", kikapta füléből a fülhallgatót és felülve újra meggyújtott egy szálat. Hiába szerette ezt a bandát, most semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy valaki a rózsaszín hajú srácra emlékeztesse.

Az említett lassan indult el Leonidas szobája felé, félve, nehogy a férfi megint ideges legyen. Meg akarta vele beszélni a közös életüket, a teendőiket… Meg akarta ismerni. Jóban akart lenni vele, de a férfi nem engedte. Felhúzott maga köré egy hatalmas falat, amin lehetetlenség áthatolni… Legalábbis Elton ezt gondolta.

Benyitott az ajtón, és amikor meglátta a férfit z ágyon ülve, szájában egy cigivel és távolba révedő tekintettel, elakadt a lélegzete.

_Annyira férfias…_

Leonidas hirtelen tért magához, ahogy meglátta a fiút, és nem akarta, de nagyon ideges lett. Zavarban érezte magát, nem tudta, mit kéne mondania. Érezte, hogy kezd vörösödni az arca.

- Mégis mi a francot akarsz? – förmedt rá a fiúra, aki megrezzent az éles hangra.

Legalább most már ráfoghatja a dühre a vörösséget az arcán.


	5. Amikor azt hiszed, nem lehet rosszabb

Elton megszeppenve állt az ajtóban. A férfi dühösen ült az ágyán, a szájából kilógott a szokásos cigaretta. Nem mert megmozdulni, ugyanis a félelem ledermesztette.

_Annyira ijesztő tud lenni néha…_

Leonidas felpattant az ágyról, és mérgesen a fiú felé kezdett lépkedni. Ideges volt, sőt, frusztrált, amikor a közelében volt. Zavarban volt, mintha megint tizenéves lenne, és a szerelmével kellene beszélgetnie.

Nem akarta kimutatni, mennyire hülyén érzi magát, ezért inkább dühvel álcázta az érzéseit.

- Mégis ki engedte meg, hogy be gyere a szobámba?!

A fiú nem válaszolt, csak összeszorította a szemeit, és vakon tett egy lépést hátra.

Leonidast ez csak még jobban felhergelte. Miért _néz ki ennyire… védtelennek?_

Jobb kézzel megragadta a fiú pólóját és az ajtóhoz vágta.

Elton felnyögött fájdalmában. Észre sem vette, hogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, csak akkor, amikor a háta nekivágódott a kemény fának.

- Kinek képzeled magad?! – A férfi mély hangja dübörögve visszhangzott a fülében. – Fogod magad, belibegsz az életembe, _az ágyamba_, és teljesen felforgatsz körülöttem mindent! Boldoggá tesz mások szenvedése, te rohadék?!

A fiú kék szemei tágra nyíltak. _Hogy micsoda?_

- Én… én nem…

Leonidas szabad kezével a fiú mellé csapott az ajtóra. Elton megrezzent, de újra megszólalni nem mert.

- Ne is próbáld tagadni! Úgy riszálod a segged előttem, mint egy rossz kurva! Hányingerem van tőled!

Elton úgy érezte, mintha kitépték volna a szívét, és kegyetlenül a földhöz vágták volna.

Szinte hallotta, ahogy darabokra törik.

A szeméből szinte megállíthatatlanul kezdtek potyogni a könnyek. A sós cseppek végigfolytak az arcán, és egyenesen Leonidas kezére hulltak, aki ledöbbenve figyelte a fiút.

Nem akarta ezt. Csak kicsit rá akart ijeszteni, hogy végre békén hagyja, hogy figyeljen arra, mit csinál… Mert nem akart beleszeretni. Az volt az utolsó dolog, amit szeretett volna.

Csak pár másodpercig tétovázott, mielőtt gyengéden magához vonta a fiút, elengedte a pólóját és megölelte. Egyik kezével a fiú haját simogatta, ami kifejezetten selymes volt.

Kissé felemelte a fejét, és úgy dünnyögte: - Ne haragudj.

Elton nagy sokára tudta csak abbahagyni a szipogást. Arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrta, és mélyen belélegezte az illatát, ami annyira egyedi volt, hogy bármikor felismerte volna.

Menta és dohányillat, meg még valami más, valami különleges, ami csak a férfihoz tartozott.

Belemarkolt Leonidas pulcsijába, mintha félne, ha nem kapaszkodik, valami ismeretlen erő elszakítja tőle…

A férfi csak bámult a plafonra. Már megint nem tudta, mit tegyen. Látszólag a fiú nem haragszik rá… Különben miért markolászná így a felsőjét?

Sóhajtott egyet, és lassan, mintha csak egy apró állatkát tartana a karjaiban, végigsimított Elton hátán. Most vette csak észre, mennyire vékony a fiú…

Nem tudta, meddig állhattak ott. Órákig? Vagy csak percekig? Nem is igazán számított.

Amikor Elton érezte, hogy felszáradnak a könnyei, lassan elengedte a férfi pulcsiját és lassan hátrább lépett. Nem merte felemelni a fejét. Életében először szégyellte magát azért, amilyen. Hiszen a férfi ezért utálta…

Leonidas csak nézte a fiút, aki lehajtott fejjel állt előtte. Szinte alig lehetett észrevenni, de remegett… Önkénytelenül is újra magához akarta ölelni, hogy eltűntesse a szívéből a fájdalmat, amit ő okozott.

Megköszörülte a torkát, és az ágyához lépett, végig Eltont figyelve. Félt, hogy elfut.

Beszélni akart vele. Most úgy igazán. Túl akart jutni ezen a jégbe fagyott állapoton, túl akart lépni a gyűlöleten.

Lehuppant az ágyra, mire az halkan megnyikordult. Elton felkapta a fejét, és zavartan pislogott egyet, majd lassan megfordult, hogy eltűnjön innen. Szörnyen érezte magát. Ki akart rohanni a házból, haza akart menni, fel akarta adni az álmát, hogy segítő legyen. Legalábbis a férfi oldalán biztos nem menne neki…

- Elton.

A fiú megtorpant, amikor meghallotta a nevét. Abban a pillanatban, hogy a férfi kiejtette, rájött, hogy most mondta ki először. Kellemes borzongás futott végig a gerincén a hangjától, de próbálta elrejteni. Nem mert megfordulni.

- Igen?

- Beszélnünk kellene. – A férfi hangja meglehetősen nyugodt volt… És fáradt.

Elton összeszorította a szemét, ahogy belegondolt, mi következik most. _El fog küldeni…_

Megfordult, és várakozón nézett a férfire, aki csak megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat, sugallva, hogy üljön le. A fiú habozva bár, de eleget tett a kérésnek.

Ahogy leült, Leonidas öntudatlanul is közelebb húzódott hozzá, majd belekezdett.

- Figyelj… Az előbbi… nem volt szándékos. Mármint, hogy kiakadtam. Tudom, ilyen vagyok, szokásom mindent túlreagálni, de gondolkoznom kellett volna – mondta Elton arcát fürkészve, aki szándékosan kerülte a tekintetét. – Meg tudsz bocsájtani?

_Pff._ A régi énje most leköpte volna a mostanit. _Mikor lettem ennyire nyálas? Észveszejtő, mit ki nem hoz belőlem egy ilyen kis kölyök._

Szerencsére már eldöntötte, hogy nem áll a sors útjába. Ha úgy lett elrendelve, hogy ez a fiú lesz a társa, akkor ő nem fog ellenkezni.

Elton kikerekedett szemekkel vizslatta a férfi tekintetét, hogy rájöjjön, mi is ez az egész. Nem tudta mire vélni a viselkedését. Volt benne valami furcsa, ami egyszerre taszította és vonzotta magához…

Megrázta a fejét. _Nem! Hiszen hozzávágott az ajtóhoz! Aztán… Megölelt._

Már semmit sem értett. A szeméből próbálta kiolvasni, mire gondolhat, de nem tudott rájönni. Azonban észrevett valamit, ami zavarta, de még nem tudta megnevezni, mi is az. Valami furcsa volt...

Aztán rájött. A szeméből eltűnt... Eltűnt a megvetés, ami eddig mindig ott volt, akárhányszor ránézett a fiúra. Elton megenyhült, és már nem tudott haragudni a férfira. Akármi is játszódott le benne, már túl van rajta… _Legalábbis remélem._

- Nem… - kezdte a fiú, mire Leonidas ereiben megfagyott a vér. Gondolhatta volna, hogy nem tud megbocsájtani neki. – Nem haragszom.

A férfi lassan fújta ki a levegőt, amiről nem is tudta addig, hogy bent tartotta. Halványan rámosolygott a fiúra, mire az visszamosolygott.

- Akkor megpróbálunk rendesek lenni egymással?

A fiú kuncogni kezdett.

- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha én is bunkóztam volna veled. – A férfi felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Dehogy. Én arra gondoltam, hogy talán elhúzhatnál innen, mert rohadtul nem bírom sokáig nézni a pofádat.

Elton ijedten hőkölt hátra, mintha a férfi megcsapta volna a szavaival. Aztán amikor az hangos nevetésben tört ki, nem tudta megállni, ütlegelni kezdte a mellkasát és a vállát, de csak amolyan játékképpen.

- Ez nem volt vicces! – hisztizett Elton, de Leonidas csak nevetett. Már nagyon rég érezte magát ennyire felszabadultnak.

- Dehogynem, az volt! Látod, nevetek! – hahotázott tovább.

A fiú egyre erőteljesebben csapkodott, aztán a következő pillanatban azt vette észre, hogy a férfi elkapta mindkét csuklóját és lefogva az ágyra döntötte. Fölé mászott, és diadalmasan, egy kínzóan édes mosoly kíséretében nézett le Eltonra, akinek az arcszíne egy paradicsoméval is vetekedhetett.

- Na mi az, már nem verekszel? – vigyorgott a férfi, és erős késztetést érzett, hogy megcsókolja a fiút. _Annyira aranyos._

_Mi nem jut eszembe?! Nem, nem, nem! _

Olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy a fiú alig eszmélt föl az előbbi szituációból. _Ez meg mi volt?_

Leonidas kisietett a szobából, Elton pedig csak feküdt az ágyon, még mindig sokkhatás alatt a férfi akcióitól. Szinte még érezte a férfi illatát maga felett, a keze szorítását a csuklóin, szinte látta a csábító mosolyát…

Egyre jobban melege lett, érezte, hogy újra felforrósodik az arca. A bal karját felemelte, hogy eltakarja vele a szemét…

Annyira zavarban érezte magát. Remélte, hogy még nem szeretett bele a férfiba, hiszen az senkinek sem lenne jó.


	6. Egy hosszú éjszaka

**Cím:** El a kezekkel!

**Fandom:** Naruto – Egy akatsukis élete (paródia)

**Pairing:** Leonidas x Elton

**Disclaimer:** A történetben található szereplők teljes egészükben Kishimoto Masashi valamint Fekete Dani tulajdonában állnak, és semmilyen pénzszerzési szándékom nincsen a fanfiction megírásával. Egyedül a történet az enyém.

6. fejezet – Egy hosszú éjszaka

Elton és Leonidas csendben vacsoráztak meg, egyedül az evőeszközök csörömpölését lehetett hallani. A rózsaszín hajú fiú szándékosan kerülte az előtte ülő férfi tekintetét, de Leonidas sem volt vele másképp. Próbált egyedül az ételre koncentrálni, de valahogy nem sikerült neki. Folyton eszébe jutott a jelenet korábbról a szobájában…

Félrenyelt, ahogy felrémlett előtte a kipirult arcú fiú képe, ahogy alatta fekszik. Ezerszer élesebben emlékezett a részletekre, mint az álmaiból…

Köhögve nézett ki az ablakon, nem foglalkozva Elton aggódó tekintetével.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a fiú halkan.

Leo meglepetten nézett rá, majd hirtelen el is kapta róla a tekintetét.

- Persze. Mi bajom lenne? – Megint az a mogorva hangsúly. _Sosem fogok már erről leszokni._

Elton kissé elszomorodott. Amióta lejött a szobájából, Leonidas hozzá se szólt, sőt, még csak rá sem nézett. Nagyon rosszul esett neki, hogy a férfi látszólag próbálja figyelmen kívül hagyni a jelenlétét.

_És mindez csak azért, mert _más_ vagyok…_

Lehajtott fejjel rakta le a villáját és köszönte meg az ételt, majd hangtalanul sétált be a vendégszobába. Ruhástul feküdt rá az ágyra, és csak bámulta a plafont elmélyedve a gondolataiban. Észre sem vette, úgy nyomta el az álom.

Leonidas megdöbbenve figyelte a fiút, ahogy elsétál. Tudta, hogy tennie kellett volna valamit, hogy kicsit enyhítse a hangulatot, de a büszkesége nem engedte, hogy megszólaljon. Még mindig makacsul hitt abban, hogy csakis az álmai miatt vonzódik ennyire Eltonhoz, és nem valami más okozza ezt az érzést.

Az arcát a kezébe temetve kezdett gondolkozni. _Mit kéne most tennem?_

Sóhajtott egyet, majd felállt és lassú mozdulatokkal elpakolt az asztalról, aztán mosogatni kezdett.

Elfintorodott. _Ezt egy nőnek kellene csinálnia, nem nekem…_

Amint befejezte, ő is a szobájába vonult, és lehuppant az ágya szélére. A tekintete zavartan kutatott valamit a szobában, de még ő sem tudta, hogy mit keres. Úgy érezte, mintha valami hiányozna.

Nem bírt egy helyben ülni, _muszáj volt_ csinálnia valamit.

A lába magától mozdult, nem is igazán figyelte merre megy. Először csak céltalanul bolyongott a házban, majd végül a vendégszobában kötött ki. Először eléggé elvörösödött, majd amikor rájött, hogy Elton alszik, megnyugodott.

Fogalma sem volt, mit keresett ott, csak tudta, hogy ott kell lennie.

Közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, és kíváncsian vizslatta. _Elég kényelmetlen lehet ruhában aludni…_

Nézte a fiú arcát, ami olyan ártatlan és bájos volt, akár egy angyalé. Elgondolkozott, hogy vajon a bőre is olyan puha, mint amilyennek látszik?

A keze lassan mozdult, majd végigsimított a fiú arcán, aki belemozdult a simogatásba, és elmosolyodott.

A férfi úgy kapta el a kezét, mintha tűzbe nyúlt volna, és tett egy lépést hátra, készen arra, hogy kirohanjon a szobából, vagy esetleg az ágy alá vetődjön. Nem tudta eldönteni, melyik lenne a jobb megoldás.

Ám Elton nem ébredt fel, csak mocorgott egy kicsit. Még mindig mosolygott, de már nem annyira erőteljesen, mint amikor a férfi az arcát simogatta.

Aztán hirtelen az a mosoly is eltűnt, az arcán pedig kétségbeesés tükröződött. Halkan motyogni kezdett, de Leonidas nem értette, hogy mit mond. Mégis, úgy figyelte, mintha valami nem mindennapi csodának lehetne a tanúja.

Visszalépett az ágy mellé, és úgy nézte tovább a fiút, aki egyre csak egy szót ismételgetett, de olyan halkan, hogy a férfinek egészen közel kellett hajolnia Eltonhoz, hogy megértse.

- Sajnálom, sajnálom…

Leonidas tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a fiúra, aki láthatóan szenvedett. _Sajnálja… De mégis mit? Vajon mit álmodhat…?_

Újra az arcához nyúlt, és végigsimított rajta, mire a fiú mintha picit megnyugodott volna. Leonidas minden rezdülését figyelte, maga sem tudta, miért. Egyszerűen nem tudta levenni róla a szemét.

A fiú újfent elmosolyodott, majd egyetlen szót ejtett ki a száján, ami, mintha valami drog lenne, úgy száguldott végig a férfi erein.

- _Leo…_

Nem tudta megállítani magát, azonnal a fiú ajkaira tapadt. Azok édesek voltak, mint a méz, és olyan puhák, amilyen semelyik másik lánynak nem. Leonidas úgy érezte, a mennyekben van.

Aztán ez az érzés is hamar elszállt, amikor rájött, mit is tett valójában.

Csak egy apró csók volt, ő mégis ezzel megszegte a magának tett ígéretét.

Erővel eltávolodott a fiútól, de még mindig érezte Elton édes ízét és a puha ajkak érintését a sajátján.

_Gusztustalan vagyok…_ - gondolta a férfi, és magába roskadva kitrappolt a szobából.

Elton az ajtó csapódására ébredt fel. Zavartan ült fel az ágyban, és elpirulva gondolt vissza az álmára.

**A férfi szobájában voltak, ugyanúgy, mint miután a férfi lefogta a csapkodó Eltont. A fiú elpirulva nézett a fölötte magasodó férfire, és elfordította a tekintetét. Leonidas elengedte a fiú csuklóit, és jobb kezével a feje mellé támaszkodott, a ballal pedig végigsimított Elton arcán. A fiú elpirult, de belefordult a simogatásba.**

**- Gyönyörű vagy.**

**A fiú elmosolyodott és még pirosabb lett az arca. Örült a bóknak, ráadásul a férfi keze olyan nagy volt és hűvös… Kellemes volt a felhevült arcának.**

**- Köszönöm – pillantott fel a férfi aranyló szemeibe. – Bár mindig ilyen kedves lennél velem…**

**Elton azonnal meg is bánta, ahogy ezt kimondta. Leonidas elkapta az arcától a kezét, leugrott az ágyról, és sértetten, gyűlölködve nézett a fiúra. A szeme megint tele volt megvetéssel, csakúgy, mint az első találkozásukkor.**

**- Nem tehetek arról, amilyen vagyok – mondta a férfi dühösen, Elton pedig szomorúan ült fel, arra gondolva, hogy ezt ő is ugyanúgy mondhatná. – Ha nem tetszik, el is lehet takarodni innen. Semmi kedvem egy _nyomorék buzi_ mellett leélni az éltem.**

**A férfi szavai tőrként hasítottak Elton szívébe. _Minek kellett megszólalnom?_**

**A könnyei megállíthatatlanul potyogni kezdtek.**

**- Sajnálom, nem akartalak megbántani – szipogta. – Sajnálom, sajnálom, sajnálom…**

**A férfi mintha megenyhült volna, és közelebb lépett Eltonhoz. Megfogta az állát és felemelte a fejét, majd szabad kezével letörölte a könnyeit.**

**- Nekem kéne elnézést kérnem, amiért folyton megríkatlak.**

**Aztán megcsókolta. Olyan finoman és annyira érzékien, hogy Elton azt hitte, mentem elolvad. De amilyen jó volt, olyan hamar vége is lett, ugyanis a férfi eltávolodott az ajkaitól…**

Megrázta a fejét, és felpattant az ágyról, hogy megnézze, miért csapkodja Leonidas az ajtókat. Az éjjeliszekrényén lévő napszemüvegéhez nyúlt, és a fejére helyezte, majd kisietett a szobából. Tekintetével a férfit kereste, de nem látta sehol. A nappaliban a falon lévő órára pillantott, aztán ásított egyet.

Nem csodálkozott, hogy még mindig ilyen álmos, alig aludt pár órát. Pedig szüksége lenne rá, ugyanis holnap utaznak az emberek világába.

Leonidas szobája felé vette az irányt. Tétovázott, mielőtt benyitott volna, de végül győzött benne a kíváncsiság. A férfi szobája totális romhalmaz volt, legalábbis ahhoz képest, ahogy ő legutóbb látta. Tátott szájjal figyelte a dühöngő férfit, aki éppen az egyik szekrény oldalába rúgott bele, de olyan erősen, hogy az feldőlt.

Nyelt egyet, alig mert megszólalni.

- M-mi történt itt? – kérdezte ijedten.

A férfi meglepetten pördült a fiú felé, aztán megint ugyanazt a dühös arckifejezést vette fel.

- Most hagyj!

- Nem tudok segíteni?

- Nem! Takarodj ki innen! – ordibált a férfi, és a fiú a könnyeivel küszködve futott ki a szobából. Amikor végre lenyugodott, érezte, hogy egy kéz nehezedik a vállára.

Csodálkozva emelte fel a fejét, nem várva, hogy a férfi _hozzá mer érni_.

- Nem akartam ordibálni – nyögte ki Leonidas. Az arckifejezése szörnyen frusztrált volt. – Csak tudod… - itt nyelt egyet. - …elfogyott a cigim.

Elvette a kezét a fiú válláról és az orrnyergét kezdte masszírozni.

- Ezért utálom, hogy egy kibaszott éjjel-nappali sincs a közelben!

A fiú megnyugodott, látva, hogy semmi komoly nem történt a férfival, azon kívül, hogy nem kapta meg a napi szükséges nikotin-bevitelt. Elmosolyodott, és felpattanva megölelte a férfit, aki érezhetően megmerevedett a fiú érintése miatt.

- Nyugi, holnap mindenképpen veszünk neked legalább tíz dobozzal! – kuncogott, majd eltávolodott Leonidastól. A férfi szintén elmosolyodott, el is felejtve a korábbi ellenszenvét a fiú iránt. Egyszerűen csak boldoggá tette, hogy valaki törődik vele.

Aztán a fejéhez kapott.

- Igaz is! Holnap az emberek világába megyünk! Fel vagy rá készülve? – sandított a fiúra, aki vigyorogva szalutált.

- Igenis, kapitány!


	7. Első találkozásnak nem épp a legjobb

Sziasztok! Tudom, most biztos izgultok, hogy "húúú mi lesz majd a fejezetben?". Előre is szeretnék elnézést kérni, de ez a rész nem túl tartalmas, ráadásul rövid is. Ez történetesen az a fejezet, amelyben össze kellett kapcsolnom az én történetemet Fekete Daniéval, ami nem volt épp egyszerű, ugyanis a sztorivezetésünk teljesen más. De remélem, azért nem csalódtok. Ne tessék elkeseredni, nemsokára jön a kövi fejezet. Puszilok mindenkit!

Sötét volt, amikor megérkeztek. Nem mintha egyébként láttak volna – a jutsu se fület, se szemet nem adott nekik, egyedül szájat, mégis mindent érzékelni tudtak maguk körül. Mindketten furán érezték magukat. Egyszerre volt nyomasztó a helyzet, és egyszerre volt olyan érzés, mintha hatalmas súlytól szabadultak volna meg.

Néma csendben voltak egy pillanatig, amit végül Leonidas tört meg.

- Hiba volt az egész – kezdett bele, és örült, hogy nem fogja látni Elton reakcióját arra, amit mondani akart. – Sajnálom. Tudod, miről beszélek, nem igaz…?

A fiú nem válaszolt. Eszébe jutott, amikor a férfi az ágyhoz szorította, és érezte, hoy elvörösödik. Már amennyire egy kéz el tud vörösödni.

Igen, tudta, miről beszél.

- Tudnod kell, hogy egy bunkó állat vagyok. Egy faszkalap. Ráadásul szar humorom van, és szeretek gúnyos megjegyzéseket tenni – folytatta Leo, és mintha meghallotta volna, hogy Elton belekotyog egy „tudom"-ot. – Amit mondani akarok, az az, hogy szeretném, ha… távol tartanád magad tőlem.

Elton nyelt egyet. Megint érezte, hogy szorul a gyomra, pedig most még csak teste sem volt.

- Értem – mondta, próbálva kontrolláltabbnak hangzani, mint amilyennek érezte magát.

- Nem akarok tőled semmi _olyat_… Az csak… A furcsa helyzet okozta sokkhatás miatt volt.

_Persze, jó kifogás sosem rossz_ – gondolta magában gúnyosan Leo, amint kimondta. Bár inkább engedné, hogy lerohadjon a jobb keze, minthogy kiderüljön, hogy rá akart mozdulni egy srácra.

- De haverok azért lehetünk – fejezte be.

Elton néma csenddel válaszolt. Nem akart megszólalni, aludni akart, ki akarta zárni mindazt, ami eddig történt vele.

_Bár tiszta lappal kezdhetnék holnap… _

Észre sem vette, úgy nyomta el az álom.

- Hé, Dei!

Leonidast egy idegesítő hang keltette fel, ami tőle pár méterre szólalt meg. Vagy csak talán azért gondolta idegesítőnek, mert felkeltette.

- Ébresztő! Reggel van!

- Kuss és hagyjá' aludni! – morgott ki a takaró alól, nem is törődve azzal, hogy hol is van. Vissza akart kerülni abba az édes, mámorító semmittevésbe, amit az alvás biztosított neki.

- Na mi van, megfáztál? Kelj már fel! – szólalt meg újra a hang, ezúttal közelebbről, és erre már Elton is kezdett ébredezni. – Már biztos kész a reggeli, és nem akarom megvárakoztatni a…

Eltonnak gonosz gondolata támadt. _Mi lenne, ha húznám Leonidast egy kicsit…? Megérdemelné…_

Aztán végül mégis csak a poénkodás mellett döntött.

- Juppszika! Ha ennyire nem bírsz magaddal, pattanj be mellém, és billiárdozok egyet a golyóiddal, kisszívem!

Sasori meghökkenten állt Deidara ágya mellett. Életében először hallotta őt így beszélni… És akármennyire is ideges volt, hirtelen két idegen chakrát érzett meg a takaró alól.

Elfutotta a gyilkos düh, ahogy arra gondolt, Deidara két pasival fekszik az ágyban… _Az ő Deidarája…_

A keze gyorsan mozdult, és egyetlen rántással húzta le a takarót a szőke srácról, de a takaró alatt nem az volt, amit várt.

Sőt, ami ott volt, azt egyáltalán nem várta volna.

Deidara jobb keze a levegőbe mozdult, és Sasori egy pisztoly csövével nézett farkasszemet.

- Add vissza a takarót, különben úgy szitává lövöm a segged, hogy ezentúl tíz felé fogsz szarni, baszki!

Sasori kezdett kételkedni benne, hogy ébren van. Lehet, hogy ez egy rettenetesen hülye álom…

Sóhajtva pillantott a felé tartott pisztolyra.

- Ezt meg honnan szerezted? – kérdezte monoton hangsúllyal. – Tudtommal a mi világunkban még fel sem találták.

Aztán amikor Dei másik keze a pisztolyt tartó mellé került, Sasorinak leesett az álla. A kézen… egy száj volt. És beszélt.

- Kopj le, cuni! – mondta a kéz, és közelíteni kezdett a vörös hajú srác orrához.

Aztán megpöckölte. De nem kicsit, hanem nagyon.

- Most nézd a drágát, Leonidas! Úgy szorongatja az orrát, mintha ő lenne Michael Jackson! – szólalt meg Elton, amikor Sasori a földön ülve dörzsölgetni kezdte az említett testrészét.

Leonidas megborzongott Elton hangsúlyára. Érezte, hogy forrni kezd benne a düh, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy Eltonnak bejön az a nyegle srác. És talán egy kicsit későn kapott észbe, mert azonnal kimondta, amit gondolt.

- Fujj, Elton, te nyálas buzi! Mindig a deszkákra buksz?

Azonban már nem vonhatta vissza,amit mondott. Megbeszélték, hogy rendesek lesznek egymással, erre ő…

Mindegy.

Sasori riadtan ugrott közelebb Deidara ágyához. _Ez_ _nem lehet igaz, ez nem lehet igaz!_

Nem akarta elhinni, amit lát. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy nem álmodik… A fájdalom az orrában tett róla, hogy elhiggye ezt a lehetetlen szituációt.

- Deidara! – kiáltott pánikszerűen a vörös, és Deit kezdte rángatni, bízva benne, hogy minél előbb felébred.

- Mi? Hogy? Mi? – nyöszörgött a szőke hajú srác, ahogy megpróbált feltápászkodni.

- A mancsaid! – válaszolt az tömören, és a csuklójánál fogva felemelte neki a kezeit, hogy Deidara is jól megnézhesse, amit ő már látott.

Leonidas nem is mulathatott volna jobban ezen a helyzeten. Mókás – gondolta, és ahogy érezte, hogy megfogják, megszólalt.

- Áh, felébredt a „szállítónk"!

- Jó reggelt, Frank Martin! – csatlakozott hozzá Elton is.

Leonidas legszívesebben homlokon csapta volna magát. Ha lett volna homloka, persze. De nem volt.

- Pff. Ez szar volt.

És igen. Deidara egy lányos sikoly kíséretében lezuhant az ágyról meglepetésében.


End file.
